


One of the Drunks

by Beshrew_My_Very_Heart



Series: Kurtofsky 10 Years Celebration [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Homophobia, Kurtofsky10years, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beshrew_My_Very_Heart/pseuds/Beshrew_My_Very_Heart
Summary: David loves his boyfriend, he really does. Everything from his pissy looks and tall hair, to his need to constantly drop into inappropriately timed musical numbers, Kurt Hummel is his perfect guy. He also knows that a lot of his friends just tolerate him.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Series: Kurtofsky 10 Years Celebration [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997590
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Kurtofsky Week - Ten Year Anniversary





	One of the Drunks

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four (11/5) - “Friends” of Kurtofsky // One of the Drunks  
> The pair have both friends and foes, so give them a bit of screentime! How do they interact with the boys? Did they set them up or work against them? Are they a good friend or someone who hates one (or both) of the pair?
> 
> Set in a nebulous AU where Kurt and Karofsky have been dating for several months in High School.

_ “Something isn't right here, I don't know what it is, none of this should be happening, _

_ But it is, oh, but it is. _

_ It's like hearing a ticking sound coming from unmarked packages-” _

“Babe, what was the one thing we agreed on?” Dave said with a grin, wrapping his arm around Kurt’s waist and pulling him closer. 

“No musical numbers at the house party,” Kurt rolled his eyes, “Technically, we’re not at the party yet.” 

“You’re going to be pedantic? Because the next time your dad invites me over to the hockey game, I’ll remind you that I agreed to only come to one  _ football  _ game a month.” He teased, and then pressed a quick kiss against Kurt’s cheek as he looked at him with a look of complete offense. “Come on, you’ll have a good time.” 

“Of course I will,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes and resting his weight against Dave’s side for a moment before reaching up and pressing the doorbell. “Nothing’s ever gone wrong at a high school victory party before. Nobody got secretly pregnant by their boyfriend’s best friend or anything.” 

“Are you worried you’re going to sleep with one of my friends and get pregnant, because I’m pretty sure half of that won’t happen, and the other half can’t.” Dave said, as the door opened and Strando let out a cheer for Karofsky and a more subdued nod for Kurt, before letting them both into the bustling house.

“Alright, I’m going to go sit with the cheerleaders, and let you get your greetings out of the way,” Kurt said, giving Dave’s arm a brief squeeze. Dave watched him move and sit next to Lopez and Pierce, slipping into their conversation easily, before he himself moved towards the kitchen where the drinks were being laid out. 

“Did you have to bring him?” Michaels muttered from the doorway. Dave sharply turned towards him, and Michaels held his hand up, “Whoa. Not the gay thing, promise dude. He’s just an asshole.” 

“We’re all assholes,” Dave muttered, narrowing his eyes. “You’re allowed to bring your girlfriend, I’m allowed to bring my boyfriend, got it?” 

“Alright, alright, Jesus,” Michaels rolled his eyes and took another drink before heading out onto the back porch. Dave took another bottle and made the rounds, getting pulled into discussion after discussion as though he hadn’t had to claw his way back up from the bottom last year.

He was in a deep discussion about the game they’d won that led to this celebration, when Anthony Rashid tapped him on the shoulder, “Hey, you wanna check on your boyfriend?” 

“What’s Kurt doing now?” Dave let out a soft groan, putting his bottle down. “Tell me he’s not singing.” 

“He’s definitely not singing-” Anthony looked over his shoulder as the music cut off, and the sound of raised voices became much more obvious. Dave frowned, and moved towards the doorway, getting a glance at what appeared to be a large ring of the people, and Kurt standing in front of Pierce, his chest puffed and eyes hard, as some older guy with a backpack over his shoulder loomed over them both.

“Back off, now.” Kurt snapped, without a hint of fear despite the fact that whoever this newcomer was, they looked as if they could snap him like a twig. 

“My dad would never stand for a fag and a dyke being in his front room,” the stranger snapped, and Dave took a sharp breath, moving to shove his way into the room, when Anthony put his hand on his shoulder.

“That’s Strando’s older brother. Be careful.” 

Kurt seemed entirely unaware of that as he shook his head, “I was invited with my boyfriend. I have every right to be here.” 

“Your boyfriend one of these faggy cheerleaders? I don’t see him standing up for you.” Strando’s brother smirked, leaning in, “Pussy.” 

“Yo, what did you just say to Hummel?” Dave’s head shot over to the other side of the circle, where Strando and Azimio were shoving their way through the circle, Azimio’s face thunderous, “We don’t say that shit anymore. We’re progressive now, and if you don’t back up, I’m gonna progress my fist through your face.” 

“Come on, Gary, just let it go. Hummel’s fine.” Strando said, grabbing his brother’s shoulder. “Don’t start a fight.” 

“You a fag lover now too, Chris?” his brother sneered, and Azimio let out a frustrated noise, and then reached over and grabbed Strando’s brother by the shoulders, yanking him away from Kurt and Pierce. The circle scattered, as Azimio threw him out of the front door, and the yelling intensified for a few seconds, as Kurt seemed to immediately deflate and turn around to check on Pierce, speaking softly and comfortingly as she looked at him with confusion. 

He quickly crossed the floor, and made sure Kurt saw him before he put an arm around his waist, pulling him tight against his side. “You okay?” 

“Trust me, you used to be much more intimidating than that guy,” Kurt said, but Dave could feel the slight tremble in Kurt’s body. 

A few moments later, Azimio returned, wiping a little blood away from his nose. “Everything cool?” 

“Everything’s fine,” Dave nodded back, and Azimio relaxed.

“Cool. Look, Hummel, you can’t be facing off against guys if you’re not willing to throw down.” 

“I’m entirely willing to ‘throw down’, Azimio, if I have to. If he’d made another move towards Brittany, he’d be coughing up his balls.” Kurt said, raising his chin challengingly, and Azimio looked at him for a moment, before nodding sharply.

“Yeah, I remember you’ve got a good leg on you. Alright then.” He took a few steps away, and then turned back looking over his shoulder. “Hey, Anthony invited me over to play x-box with him tomorrow. Why don’t you two come too?” 

“I-” Dave wanted to immediately agree, but he glanced towards Kurt in askance, waiting for Azimio to make some lame ass whipped joke. 

“It sounds fun,” Kurt nodded, glancing back at him, “I might be bigger competition than you expect.” 

“Hey, you gotta be better than Karofsky, dude.” Azimio grinned, and slapped him on the arm before nodding to David. “Alright, later.” 

Kurt watched as he walked away and then took a sharp breath, turning to look at Dave. “Well, that was bizarre. If you don’t want to go, I can fake a Glee Club thing.” 

“No. No, I want you to know my friends.” David said, shaking his head, “You sure you want to go?” 

“I’m all about new experiences,” Kurt grinned, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Even if musical numbers are banned there too?” Dave said, blushing a little as he grinned.

“Oh,” Kurt let out a soft sigh, “Fine, I’ll try it once for you. But you owe me, David.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Much shorter piece today, but I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
